


Valuable

by alkin



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Dehumanization, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkin/pseuds/alkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dystopic ficlet that goes AU after The Great Hunt. The Seanchan decide Egwene's talents are valuable enough that they must break some old taboos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this story. I was browsing a kinkmeme when it occurred to me that the Wheel of Time fandom doesn't have much of the kind of dark/kink fic you seen in others. Out of that thought a plotbunny was born. _Please_ heed the warnings. This is not a nice story.

* * *

Tuli stands straight and tall as she points confidently south-west. She does not even need to gesture: they both know. Joined to her by the _a'dam_ , Renna can feel the metal just as well as she. Still, Tuli indulges herself in a moment of pride. It takes a rare and special _damane_ to find ore.

Renna smiles, and a ripple of happiness shivers through Tuli. It might he the _a'dam_ , or it might be her own. It is difficult to tell, these days.

"You are very talented, Tuli." The _sul'dam_ praises her.

Tuli smiles, because you smile when a _sul'dam_ is generous enough to compliment you.

"Such a good _damane_." Renna continues. "If only we had more like you."

* * *

"Were you...married, Tuli?" Renna asks one evening, after a long day of training.

It is a bizarre question. Tuli - Egwene, she still thinks of herself as Egwene, but that's increasingly a luxury reserved for her time alone, so it is Tuli who answers - Tuli knows that the life before a _damane_ was collared is to be forgotten. And though it has not ever been said, she knows that _damane_ do not marry.

"No, Renna." Tuli - Egwene - answers honestly, a little bewildered. 

She does not mention Rand, the man she was all but betrothed to. He still stirs angry, complicated feelings in her, when she is not desperately wishing he - anyone - would rescue her. She does not mention him, but mostly that is because Renna did not ask. Thank the Light there are a few things the _sul'dam_ do not know to ask. 

"So you have never...known a man?" 

Even Tuli - Egwene - knows what is meant by this. She blushes furiously. 

"No!" 

Renna lifts her hand to stroke through Tuli's hair absently. 

"A pity," she says, and there is regret in her voice. 

* * * 

Renna is in an odd mood. Tuli has been on edge since the _sul'dam_ entered her kennel that morning, radiating anxiety. She wants to know what is wrong. Perhaps she can fix it. 

Lacking that knowledge, Tuli tries to be an especially good _damane_. Her bows are deeper than usual, her responses uncharacteristically muted, and as they patrol she is careful to stay exactly at Renna's heel, just where she ought to be. Egwene would be horrified, but Egwene is not here. She sleeps, while Tuli takes them through their day. 

They stop outside a building that Tuli is not familiar with, and for a moment she is certain that she can feel...anger, or something like it. It is not her own. The _a'dam_ will lay Renna open to her, on occasion, if the _sul'dam_ is not concentrating. But that is rare. To feel it now makes Tuli very uneasy. 

Inside it is comfortably furnished, and warm. Renna leads her into what looks to have once been a parlour, and then pauses. Tuli stops as well, standing obediently by her side. Where there should be a dining table there is instead a strange construction, made of planks of wood and leather fastenings. Almost she would fear it is some sort of punishment device, but of course the _a'dam_ makes all such things obsolete. 

Renna is expressionless, and that odd anger ripples through Tuli again (Is it her own? So hard to know.) Before she can analyse it any further the _sul'dam_ snaps off the bracelet. She speaks, then, and her words send a chill through Tuli. 

"This would not be my choice," she says. "Not yet, and not with one so young as you." 

"Nonetheless, we both have our orders. Tuli will be a good _damane_ , and if the Light blesses us, we will not have to do this again." 

* * * 

Renna has her undress to her shift, and then bends her over the contraption. She would not have dared move, but the slim loops of leather that are fastened around her neck, her wrists, her waist and her ankles remove all possibility. Tuli cannot think of any reason why this would be necessary, and nightmarish visions of punishment dance through her mind. 

When Renna tugs up her shift, lets it settle on her hips, leaving her bottom and thighs exposed to the air, Tuli realises that, yes, she is to be punished after all. 

She wonders what she has done. She has tried so hard to be a good _damane_. 

There is another woman in the room, she realises distantly. Is that the _der'sul'dam_? 

"She is ready," Renna says, and Tuli can hear the reluctance in her voice. "Bring him in." 

* * * 

She does not recognise the curly-haired man they lead in, but the sight of him sends a chill through her. He is large, strong-looking, and his eyes are dark with rage. His ankles are chained. They undress him until he is nearly as exposed as she. Only his shirt is left to him, and Tuli can see that his thighs are laddered with barely-healed welts. The man has been beaten, and recently. 

It is only when they prod him to stand behind her, so close that she can feel the heat of him, only when she feels his unbound hands settle on her hips, that Tuli - Egwene - finally understands. 

* * * 

Renna kneels beside her throughout it. That is not the worst part. The worst part is the man behind her, his grunts and growls; the stinging pain, the violation, and the brutish thrusts that never, ever seem to end. The nausea, and the horror. 

That is the worst, but that is not what she remembers when she thinks back on it. What she remembers is the way Renna reached a hand between her legs, awkward and searching. How her fingers massaged the little bud they found, and how she couldn't close her legs against it, against any of it, not even when the _sul'dam_ forced her to pleasure in spite of herself. The beast was still taking her as she betrayed herself, shuddering and clenching, surging helplessly against the unforgiving restraints. 

She cried out. She couldn't stop herself. 

He finished moments later, in silence. 

* * * 

Renna explained it to her afterwards. That it had been to help her. To draw the seed inside. To make sure it only had to happen once. 

Renna lied. Egwene had to be fastened into the harness four times before it took. 

* * * 

A few months later her belly begins to round, and sometimes at night she curves a hand over the gentle swell, wondering what is growing inside. She knows they hope for a girl, a _marath'damane_ with the same talents as its mother. So Egwene hopes for a boy, prays for it, although she does not expect the Light to listen to her. Not after it has abandoned her to this. 

In the end she never knows. The birth is agonising but fast. She hears the child cry, a loud, lusty wail, but she never holds it, or even sees its face. 

"Why?" She asks Renna, many days later, the soonest she can bring herself to speak of it. _Damane_ are not supposed to ask 'why', but at this moment Egwene does not care. 

Renna strokes her hair. "To help you, Tuli. It wouldn't be fair to you to let you get attached." 

There is an aching void somewhere in her chest, and in spite of all her training for a moment Egwene wants nothing more than to dig her nails into Renna's wide brown eyes and claw them out. 

Renna continues stroking her hair. 

"Don't worry," she says. "The next time will be easier." 

__* * *_ _


End file.
